1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns a device for retaining a rotary disc-like tool such as a circular cutting blade, particularly a circular saw blade onto the drive shaft of portable hand-held or stationary machine wherein the device provides for quick connect and disconnect of the blade or other tool to and from the shaft without the need for wrenches or the like.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore circular saw blades or other rotary tools including grinding wheels, metal cutting rotary blades, abrasive wheels or the like, all hereinafter referred to as blade means, or buffing or polishing wheels or the like have been affixed to their drive shafts by means of bolts as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,849, or by special locking devices as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,386. In each of these devices the blade means is removed by loosening and removing a bolt or screw or the like which, of course, requires a wrench and some means to hold the blade means against the rotative force applied generated by the wrench. Both of these requirements represent time delays and often effect physical injury such as skinned knuckles or lacerated fingers.
Objects therefore of the present invention are: to provide a quick connectable and disconnectable means for retaining a rotary disc-like tool means onto its drive shaft; to provide such device which requires the simplest of physical manipulation to affix the tool means or to remove it from the shaft; and to construct such device with structural design which provides an exceptionally high degree of operational safety.